Fight With Fire
by keisoul
Summary: Phoenix is just an ordinary teenage girl at Heartland Academy, right? Wrong. She is a descendant from Astral World, being half alien and half human. Will her journey back to her home be safe? Or will it be filled with many dangers?


_I have awoken..._

_My senses have come alive..._

_I am born of a different world..._

_But something has gone wrong... _

_I'm not to blame..._

_But I can't help feeling guilty..._

_I am a being of Astral World..._

_But I am also human..._

_This is me..._

_I am called Phoenix._

"Now! Flaming Phoenix, attack his monster! Fiery Dance!"

The graceful bird of legend spread its wings, flames engulfing it. The duelist on the opposite side stood, astonished at the beautiful animal. Phoenix winked and snapped her fingers, something she always does when she's about to win a duel.

"Sorry, but I won't lose today!" She said, smiling brightly.

The phoenix attacked, causing her opponent's monster to be destroyed, along with his life points.

Phoenix- 3500 LP

Opposing Duelist- 0 LP

Phoenix smirked, removing her Duel Gazer and looking around at all the other duelists staring at her.

"I will not lose! Not now or ever!" She shouted, turning and walking away.

Phoenix straightened her blue-green school uniform, it meaning that she was a second-year student at Heartland Academy. She was tired of facing the opponents at her school, since they were all so weak, that she would finish them by the fourth turn with her Flaming Phoenix.

But Phoenix was not only a great duelist. She was also a being from a different world. Astral World, to be exact.

Ever since she was a mere child, she had known about her past. Phoenix had been left on this world by her real parents, on Astral World. Here, she had been adopted into a family, specifically, she had a mother, a father, and an older brother.

Ever since she had started to duel, she had a passion for legends, and a fiery personality. Her name had symbolized her signature monster, and everyone seemed to respect her.

Her goal was to return to her home planet, Astral World. The only person that knew about her "secret" was, in fact, her. She had never told anyone.

Once Phoenix had reached her math class, she sat down at a table. She usually sat by herself, since everyone was so afraid of what she could do. But today was different.

An average sized boy walked up to the table, and sat down without even asking. Phoenix peeked at him through her peripheral vision. He had spiky, dark purple hair, and he was wearing a frown on his face. His dark blue eyes resembled the ocean. He was the exact opposite of her fiery personality, red hair with orange highlights, and sparkling golden eyes.

"Okay, students, we have a new student transferring to our math class. Reginald is transferring from the other math class here, since he thought this one would be more "challenging"." Our teacher explained.

Reginald looked annoyed at something, what, well, that was not known.

"My name is Shark." The male growled through clenched teeth.

Phoenix was surprised he had this much courage to talk back to the teacher like that. She smirked slightly. She liked this boy.

The teacher glared at Shark, turning to the board and writing some equations down.

Phoenix pulled out her computer, starting on them immediately. She knew if she didn't, she would have to stay after class.

By the time she had gotten finished, it was almost time for class to end.

"Okay, everyone, here is your homework." The teacher handed out a sheet of paper to each of the students.

Phoenix groaned. The homework would take her at least one hour to finish!

She sighed and stuffed the paper into her messy book bag, stood up, and walked out of class right when the bell rang. Phoenix was lucky this was her last class of the day.

She slung her book bag over her shoulder, and started to walk home. She was almost to the ending of the school grounds, when she heard someone shouting.

"Watch out!" Yelled a boy, young by the sound of it.

Before Phoenix had time to react, she was sprawled across the floor, her papers fluttering to the ground. She growled and stood up.

"Why I oughta..!" She started, then stopped.

The male was none other then Yuma Tsukumo. He was the champion of the WDC, and he was also recognized throughout the entire school as an idol.

Phoenix picked up her papers and stuffed them back inside of her book bag, mumbling to herself.

"Sorry about that!" Exclaimed Yuma. "I was in a hurry to get home."

Phoenix sighed and stood up.

"It's fine." She said.

Yuma Tsukumo... This boy was said to have a companion from Astral World dueling by his side. Even though she had never seen him, he probably already knew of her arrival here.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go now!" Yuma said, running past Phoenix. "Bye!"

Phoenix gave a slight wave, then continued on her own way home. She wanted to know more about Yuma Tsukumo... But the only reason for that was that she may have found someone of her kind.

Once Phoenix reached her house, she climbed the huge tree standing next to it. That was always where she did her homework, and more importantly, thought.

She took out her math homework, and started on it. While she worked on the equations, she thought about all of the possibilities of meeting Yuma's companion. She could finally find out more about her past!

Phoenix had never been perfect. She had never been spectacular at anything, well, except maybe dueling. She hated math, despised reading, and she was bad at singing and dancing. Of course, she liked to draw, but that didn't mean she was good at it.

The kids at Heartland Academy only respected her because of her fierceness and her dueling skills.

Before long, she noticed that she wasn't getting anywhere with her math homework, so she decided to skip it.

"Damn math... When will you stop being so difficult for me to handle?" She asked the clear night sky.

Phoenix's hair was dangling down from the branches, it was so long. She always wore it in two big pigtails, leaving some strands out to make it look messier.

She looked up at the brown bark of the tree, seeing the mark of Astral World that she had carved there, when she first climbed this tree. It would always mark her territory. Phoenix thought of her old parents. Though she didn't remember much about them, she did know how gentle they were.

Why did fate have to mess up her life? Why did they have to send her here, to this world where school was only the least of her problems? She swung her legs over the side of the tree, jumping down with her book bag clutched between her fingers.

Phoenix walked up to her door, and opened it silently. She knew that everyone would already be asleep, so she moved at quietly as possible.

Her room was downstairs. She thanked the spirits that she wouldn't have to deal with the creaking stairs tonight. Phoenix entered her room, set her book bag on a chair, changed into more comfortable clothes, and climbed into bed.

She sat staring up at the ceiling for quite some time before falling asleep, and when the clutches of sleep finally engulfed her, she was tense and wondering about the next day.

Phoenix awoke to voices coming from the kitchen, probably her mother and father having breakfast. Her brother never woke up this early, so he would still be in bed, snoring like a motorcycle.

Speaking of motorcycles, she had forgotten to study for the quiz on turbo duels in her class on dueling history! Phoenix quickly got out of bed, leaving the sheets messy and unorganized. She dressed into her school uniform, tying her hair up like normal, grabbed her book bag, and practically flew out the door.

If she hurried, she could have time to study for a bit at school.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" She said as she ran out the front door.

She needed to get to school fast. Phoenix kept running, glad that no one was in her way, and there was no distractions. She stopped at the stop sign, growling because it was taking so long.

"Come one, come on!" She said, tapping her foot.

"This would be much better if I could change into my alien form..." She thought.

She had an idea. Phoenix ran behind a tree, already in the middle of transformation. In a few moments, she was a golden being of Astral world. She had red gems all over her body, along with purple markings on her face and legs. Her "hair" was as long as it always was, and her eyes were a rose red.

No one could see her in this forms except other beings from Astral World. She was going to have to avoid Yuma's companion. She floated in the air for a moment, then "flew" to Heartland Academy quickly.

Once she was there, she saw Yuma immediately. And beside him, there was a blue alien. An alien from Astral World. The alien turned, seeing her. Phoenix had failed. She had let someone see her in this form.

The other alien looked shocked.

"What's wrong, Astral?" Asked Yuma.

Astral looked to stunned to say anything.

"Yuma... There's another being from Astral World here." He said cautiously.

Yuma looked confused. Then, Astral shot a harmless beam of light at Phoenix. She was blinded for a second, then she regained sight. Yuma gasped.

"You're right, Astral!" He walked forward.

Phoenix backed up. She didn't want to cause any trouble.

"What's your name?" Asked Yuma.

Phoenix then turned back to her human form, leaving Yuma astonished.

"I am called Phoenix."


End file.
